Happily Future After
by LovlyKagomay
Summary: Inu/Kag,San/Mir,Kaeda/Gramps,just a story after the final battle that sucks and getting the jewel! its really good and no cuss words but it ill get soem lemons! so watch out if ur under age!


_**NON LEMON CHAPTER!!(any lemons will be JUST lemons and nothing of the story plot will be missed.If GuyXGuy or GirlXGirl or GuyXGirl affends you im sorry and i will tell exactly what lemon it is so do not worry it will say LEMON GirlXGirl or ect.so no worries!!**_

_**Arthers note: im not positive if defeation is a real word and/or spelled correctly and i do not sadly own any of the inuaysha stuff and stuff likie that.i so wish i did but i so dont!!**_

_**(underline is action italic is thought/words and all is chapter,my arthurs note,and titles!:D lol)**_

_**I know my spelling is not the best!! if you see a mistake just tell me kkz? anywayyy i know some things may be wrong and the battle pretty much SUCKS but im sleepy its 3AM and the best i can think of,enjoy!!**_

**_-chapter 1 IM HOME-_**

**Inuyasha sat on his tree thinking as usual only about a different thing. **He looked down into the camp ground, only to see his beautiful Kagome sleeping with the jewel of four souls around her neck.

_Since when is she mine_** he thought to himself sadly** _once we return to the village she will return home, to her life, before she met me. With her friends and family and she will forget forever about our life. Sango will return and start her village with Miroku who had confessed his love as he thought he was to part with the living, Shippo, Kirara, and Kohaku would surely follow them and leave him all alone..._

**_The Defeat of Naraku_**

**It was a cold late night and the group had finally been close to Naraku's whereabouts they knew it. There were his bees flying around and at the top they could see Kagura and Kana standing there with a small infant in her arms. There was a strong barrier around the entire place and suddenly they heard Narakuʼs evil laugh from inside.**

_'You fools think you can take me on?'_ **Naraku laughed**_, ʼYou will all pay!!_'** as wind and insects flew around them Koga and Sesshomaru were there along with their group as well as Ayame.**

Kagome held Shippo tightly trying not to lose the small demon into the wind. Suddenly Kikyo came from behind Naraku holding another infant, their child Nakia close. Inuyasha stared in shock and pain at the child and Kikyo's smile of delight.

_'Ki--kikyo how could why what about...how could you??'_** Inuyasha stammered,** _'I love you but...you...and him...'_

Inuyasha slowly raised his sword and used the Wind Scar to try and cut the wind as it closed around them slowly killing them...it didnʼt work. He tried again and again still nothing. As kikyo slowly kissed Naraku Inuyasha's eyes glowed as fire and he held up his sword letting it ASORB the wind. The normal aura increasing he slashed breaking the barrier.

_'You think you can defeat me?_' **Naraku laughed again more amused**, _'NEVER' _They began battling for hours...**_Kagura watched_**_ as Kagome and Sango held together with determination no matter how much pain they were in. She looked at the infant in her arms, his heart. He holds my heart and life in his hands, as I hold his. Kagura took a sword out slowly._

_'NARAKU THIS ENDS NOW YOUR TORTURE WILL NO LONGER BE FATELY TO ME OR ANYONE AGAIN'_** Kagura yelled at the whole place as she pierced the infant, his heart**,_ ʽI AM FREE'_

**As she did so Naraku slowly faced shock and hurt on his face he looked at Kikyo who also was shocked.**

_'You will pay for your betrayal Kagura!!_'** Kikyo screamed just as Sesshomaru appeared before her.**

_'No one hurts the woman I love.'_ Sesshomaru said as he stared emotionlessly at Kikyo. She held up a bow and notched an arrow not minding Sesshomaru but as doing so ended her and the babyʼs life' and the jewel then was in Sesshomaru's hand.

**Inuyasha was ready to fight again but Sesshomaru just walked up to him and dropped it into his Hand leaving a very shocked Hanyu and others. It was a very strange battle they thought as they watched Sesshomaru carry Kagura away.**

Kagome and Sango muttered, **_'lucky girl'_**

Leaving the males in awe

**_REALITY AFTER THE WEIRDEST BATTLE EVER_**

**Inuyasha started to whimper at the thought of losing her, and them all. He let a few tears fall sadly not knowing what to do without her...**_Kikyo was dead but even if she lived he did not want her, he wanted Kagome...Her smile compared to Kikyo's coldness, Her love compared to Hate, Her laugh, Her joy, Her brightness everything Kikyo was not. But he couldnʼt have her...Even Sesshomaru stood a better chance at being with her then I he hit the tree making leaves fall. I have to tell her, I have to tell her tonight he thought sadly what if she rejects me? What if she never wants to see me again..._ he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep only to have nightmares of the day to come

**_The Next Day DUN DUN DUN_**

Inuyasha walked sadly ahead of the rest, they wanted to take it slow and not fast like normally.

**Kagome couldnʼt wait to get home and tell her mother**

_Home: _ **Kagome thought to herself kind of sad**_ Inuyasha has the jewel what he wants he doesnʼt need me ever again and Sango and Miroku I'll miss them so much what do I do? I want Inuyasha to know but...what if he doesnʼt love me too what it he wants me gone as soon as we get there. I KNOW WHAT I CAN DO!_

_'Sango, Miroku do you and Kilala, Shippo, and Kohaku want to come with me? To my time, its summer and Iʼm sure you would love it we could go to the beach and never be apart Iʼm sure you could live in my home. But itʼs a different time and youʼd have to fit in'_** Kagome said happily. And Inuyasha flinched not hearing his name and let another tear drop.**

_'I'd love to!_**'Everyone but Inuyasha said together happily**

**_Authorʼs note: im tired of typing like that so I'm going to do chat room style!! Hope itʼs easier to follow!_**

_Kagome: what about you Inuyasha?_

_Inuyasha: Iʼve been to your time no one would except me as I am, except your friends they just donʼt know Iʼm half demon he smirked hiding the tears_

_Kagome: Inuyasha you have so much here and I know you donʼt need me anymore so Iʼd just be a pest itʼs ok if you donʼt want to go'_

_Inuyasha: NOT NEED YOU? He shied away after blurting that out ill think about it (though he already knew the answer was yes)_

_Kagome smiles a little happier now as they reach Lady Kaeda's_

_Kaeda sees the jewel and is so happy: what will ye do now child'? Go home and leave this life behind?_

_Kagome smiled: Iʼd rather take this life home would you like to come with me as there is a new priestess in the village_

_Kaeda looked a little worried but agreed as she packed all the herbs and stuff she had and everyone did the same_

**They all walked to the well Kagome holding Sango and Kaedaʼs hands, Shippo on her back, Kilala in Sangoʼs arm. Inuyasha held Miroku by the neck and Kohaku on his back ready to jump in. As they did the light flew around them and engulfed the strange newcomers who were a tad scared Kagome just smiled and so did Inuyasha secretly.**

**They all climbed out of the well except Kaeda who had Inuyasha lift her out. She opened the doors of the well house.**

_Kagome: IM HOME smiles_

_Review and ill hopefully write more!!_


End file.
